The First Night Away
by Kurt The Mortician
Summary: The first night away from home is always the hardest. However, Sometimes you meet new people. OC centered one-shot


_Ladies and Gents, Lads and Lasses, Beautiful People. I am Kurt the Mortician, and to alleviate the boredom of waiting 11 days for submissions for The Second And Third Years to finish, I have decided to post one-shots to introduce and give a sneak preview of what all you lovely readers sent in to me._

_His fic focuses on three members of the first team,Citri Andesine, the laid back surfer. Rain Nocturne, the chainsaw katana toting, effeminate faunus swordsman. And Pheonix Carson, the silver haired, shutter bug philogynist, who looks like she stepped right out of an anime._

* * *

The first night

The first night away from home is always the hardest. Except when you find yourself in a room full of beautiful, fierce, and nubile young huntresses in training dressed for sleep, in what is certainly the biggest sleepover party out of all the combat schools in Vytal, at least that's how Citri preferred to view it. He winked as he walked past yet another pretty girl and prepared to sleep until he saw something he was not prepared for.

Phoenix Carson loved Beacon so far. Pretty girls and what hopefully were somewhat capable men all across the ball room. Stepping out in a stereotyped turquoise nightgown straight out of a slice of life anime, she ran her fingers through her long, recently undone silver hair. Phoenix was attending the biggest slumber party in Vytal and while there looked to be some annoying useless guys, there were more than enough pretty young women to make up for this. As she strolled down the rows of sleeping arrangements, she saw only two spots were really left. Both where next to a Boy with orange eyes and brown dreadlocks. He wore simple athletic shorts and a shirt was nowhere to be seen. He perked his head up and sent a welcoming smile and wink her way. Great, a flirty macho man. As she walked closer and rolled her eyes, she slung her stuff on the ground and attempted to make short work of preparing for sleep. He smiled and stuck his hand out; he smelled of the beach and the sea, while saying, "Sup, Citri Andesine, and you are?" Even better, a useless laidback flirty surfer. "Not interested." She replied coldly and firmly. Citri looked taken back at first but pushed a smile back onto his face. He responded with, "Neat Name." his smile turning playful. Phoenix had little patience for such antics and was about to lay down the law when something captivated her.

Citri was a little annoyed with his girl but was determined to come out of this without having made an enemy, the red eyes Miss Not Interested had once icy cold with rage seemed lighter and warmer he turned and easily understood what calmed and attracted her.

The two were staring at a tall thin figure, in long teal pajama pants ghosted across the floor obscuring the figure's feet. A matching teal long sleeve shirt thin and opaque, but just thick enough to hide everything, covered the figure's torso and the sleeves covered the palms, but gave way to slender fingers. The figure had a white hair ribbon on her neck and long light blue hair that hung in their face, slightly obscuring the soft features of an undoubtedly pretty girl with azure eyes. The girl had grey oval shaped ears, tapered back on diagonals on her head. She also has a grey tail, stretching down to her ankles from the base of her spine. She tilted her head back and let out a soft yawn, causing the same reaction from both Phoenix, and Citri. The two gave each other the same look, it was on.

Phoenix gave the girl a winning smile and introduced herself in a sweet tone that Citri thought could never exist with her. Phoenix said, "Hi I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Carson, just what does that pretty face look like under that hair?" in her flirtiest voice. Citri put on a smile and gave the girl a wink as he said, "Citri Andesine, hey Sleeping Beauty need a pillow or blanket, I'd be happy to loan you mine." The girl's ears perked and she looked at both of them as she set up a blanket on the ground to sleep on. The girl responded to both of them with a simple sentence, "No thanks Prince and Princess Charming, I'm fine." Now under ordinary circumstances Citri and Phoenix would both laugh this off, however this response was in a voice that was about an octave lower than any girl's voice should be. The two's eyes seemed to pop out of their skulls, and they both started sputtering. The guy brushed back his hair with a confident smirk and adjusted the pitch of his voice and said, "Aren't I just the prettiest girl at the dance?" in a voice that could easily be a girl's voice. Citri was the first to recover and asked incredulously, "You're a guy!?" Now Phoenix was a philogynist, or a woman with strong prejudice against men, and she could only think one thing, "I just tried to hit on a guy". The guy maintained his smirk and let his voice go back to normal and said, "Last time I checked." Both Phoenix and Citri's faces turned red as the said almost simultaneously, "I'm sorry-", but were interrupted with the guy responded "It's cool this happens all the time, name's Rain, Rain Nocturne," Rain then turned and brushed the blanket of off a sheathed katana and continued with, "And this Sleeping Beauty is Benihime, the Red Princess.". Both eyes widened again as Phoenix spoke first saying, "Isn't that against the rules?" Rain kept the smirk on and shut both eyes as he re-covered the sword and laid down, shrugging, and replied, "Yeah I really don't care, she goes where I go." Citri and Phoenix were both shocked but at the same time had a strange respect for this effeminate Faunus guy. Rain continued with, "You guys should keep fighting; I think Ozpin couldn't hear the animosity." Phoenix and Citri looked at each other and then back to Rain and half shouted, "SHE/HE STARTED IT!" Rain responded with, "I really don't care who started make with the peace, I need some sleep, and if the team rumors are true, and you guys end up on the same team as me, or anyone else, they aren't going to be pleased with your fighting." The two initially looked unpleased but received another request in that oh so realistic female voice, "Please." So the two looked away from each other and Citri saw fit to take the first step, "I'm sorry I hit on you." Phoenix followed suit, "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Rain chuckled and spoke in a tone dripping with sarcasm, "Now kiss and make up" Phoenix let out a huff and turned away saying, "Rain, I'm still going to take a picture of you, no other guy is nearly as effeminate as you." Citri turned and offered him a hand and said, "Hey, here's hoping we end up on the same team." Rain took the hand and shook it and replied, "Yeah now can we get some sleep." Phoenix let out a muffled groan and said, "Would you two quit jerking each other off and get some sleep, if we end up on the same team, I want us to at least do well." Both gave back a sarcastic, "Yeah Yeah." Little did the three know this was only the beginning of their time as a team at Beacon.


End file.
